


Hypnotic

by Darkness_Hollow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, SO, this is has the characters from The Shadow but it’s set in a morden high school with werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Hollow/pseuds/Darkness_Hollow
Summary: It all started with a dream, a god forsaken dream, that would end up with on girl losing the trust of her best friend and vice versa. No one believed her, but they would, one day.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brand new story, so please, feedback is welcome.

Chapter one

I’d stare in shock at the large wolf stalking closer to me, it’s jaws frothing. I’d back away, gulping. “Please..” I’d whisper, knowing that there was a person underneath all that fur. The wolf would emit a low growl, making me flinch. “Hollow, please. I know that it’s you somewhere in there. Please don’t leave me.. please.”

But the wolf wouldn’t listen and instead leapt, paws outstretched, hooking around my throat. It was at this time that I wished I had been honest with both myself and her. Hollow didn’t deserve this, I knew that, but what could I do now? The damage had already been done.

I’d close my eyes, waiting for a pain that never came. “Hidden?” Hollow would prod me with a pencil and I realized with a sigh of relief that we were in class. “You shouldn’t be dozing off like that.” Bug would Mutter, shaking her head. I’d scowl, “thank you, Bug, I didn’t know.”

The older girl would hold a smug smirk. “You are so very welcome my dear friend, but seriously, you won’t pass any tests if you keep passing out like that.” Bug would point out. “Anyway, Hidden why do you keep falling asleep in the middle of class. Normally you’re so focused we can’t get you to leave in time.”

“It’s nothing, really. I just keep trying to keep up with my studies and end up staying up later than I had planned.” Bug looked as if she didn’t believe me, but let it go anyway. “If you say so..” Numb would mutter, focusing on the class once more. 

I’d rest my head on my hand, ears flicking as I listened to the teacher drone on. The more I listened, the more I wanted the class to end. “Miss Wolfshade, care to explain the difference in werewolves and other animals?” I’d snap my gaze upward, as if saying, no not really. 

“Well, sir. Werewolves are as said in the name, wolves, while other were creatures and change into their respective animals. Even a child could understand that.” He’d scowl, “please refrain from being rude.” He’d warn, “but other than that, everything that you’ve just told me is correct.”

I’d sigh. It wasn’t like me to be that rude, and I’d return the glare that Hollow gave me. That girl didn’t understand what I was going through and she never would, at least as far as I was concerned. The dream.. it wasn’t real, but it felt so real, as if it was happening in real time, right before my very eyes.

I shouldn’t blame Hollow for these dreams.. she doesn’t know what’s going on and the least I can do is give her a break from that. Plus, what would she say if she found out? ‘Everything’s going to be okay, it’s just a dream that keeps coming back’? I looked at my hands, inspecting the many scars that littered them.

One day you would die, and if you die by your best friends hand, than so be it.


End file.
